Various types of 6 cycle reciprocating piston internal combustion engines as well as engines including some of the basic concepts of the instant invention have been heretofore designed and examples of these prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,078,816, 1,292,882, 1,474,954, 1,559,931, 1,711,937, 2,536,238, 2,671,311, 3,336,746 and 3,783,841.
However, these prior art devices have not been specifically designed with simplicity of structure and operation as major considerations with regard to the overall concept of providing an engine which will be capable of developing increased power for a given amount of hydrocarbon fuel consumed and which will thus function to conserve petroleum fuels. In addition, these previously known devices have not been designed as a means to reduce air pollutants.